everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Drayce Emberscale
Drayce Emberscale is a 2015-introduced and all-around character created by LighRubiCounselor. He is part of The Dragon and The Prince as the next Dragon. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Royal side because he sees it as a way to earn a great reputation. Character Personality Drayce Emberscale is a vigorous, dynamic and efficient guy. He's arrogant and direct; dance lover and fan of extreme sports, but when he gets angry, he starts having bad-temper and acts with brutality, which happens very often. His nickname is X-Flare, half because he loves the extreme sports and half because a dragon can cause flares. Drayce consider the first impression as the most important. Drayce has two sisters (Yunqi and Koun) and one brother (Draco), he is the big brother, he has little contact with his dad, he almost never writes, but he does it. Drayce is very bad, so outside and inside. As a dragon, Drayce was rude, crude and active. Appearance Drayce has white skin, yellow eyes, and an athletic body. Drayce also has black hair with a green tufts. He is also tall. Fairy Tale :''Main Article: The Prince and The Dragon '' How the Story Goes An emperor had three sons. The oldest went hunting and chased a hare; when it fled into a water-mill and he followed, it turned into a dragon and ate him. The same thing happened to the second. When the youngest set out, he chased the hare but did not go into the water-mill. Instead, he searched for other game. When he got back to the mill, only an old woman sat there. She told him of the dragon. He asked her to ask the dragon the secret of its strength, and whenever it told her, to kiss the place that it mentioned. He left. When the dragon returned, the old woman did ask it; when it told her the fireplace, she began to kiss it, and it laughed and said it was the tree in front of the house; when she began to kiss that, it told her that a distant empire had a lake, which held a dragon, which held a boar, which held a pigeon, which held its strength. The prince set out and found the empire. He took service as a shepherd with the emperor, who warned him not to go near the lake, though the sheep would go there if allowed. He set out with the sheep, two hounds, a falcon, and a pair of bagpipes, and let the sheep go to the lake at once. He challenged the dragon and it came out of the lake. They fought together, and the dragon asked him to let it face its face in the lake. He refused, and said if the emperor's daughter were there to kiss him, he would toss it into the air. The dragon broke off from the fight. The next day, the same happened, but the emperor had sent two groom to follow him, and they reported what had happened. The third day, the emperor sent his daughter to the lake, with directions to kiss him when he said that. They fought as before, but the emperor's daughter did kiss him, he threw the dragon into the air, and it burst when it hit the ground. A boar burst out of it, but he caught it with the dogs; a pigeon burst out of it, but he caught it with the falcon. The pigeon told him that behind the water mill, three wands grew, and if he cut them and struck their root, he would find a prison filled with people. He wrung the pigeon's neck. The emperor married him to his daughter. After the wedding feast, they went back and freed all the dragon's prisoners. So then he went back to the windmill, found the roots, and struck them so hard his hands turned red. So when he went back to the kingdom, he found no one. He looked every where and then went to the prison. He found everyone there. He cried and went back home and told his father what happened. Then the next day he and his brother and father dug graves for every body found in the prison. How Drayce Fits Into It The dragon has offspring, the first wyrmling was Drayce, that´s all Relationships Family Drayce has one brother and two sisters, he almost never writes, he's a little rebel with his parents and very protective with his siblings. Friends TBA Pet Drayce has a red cat named Vinaash. Romance The latest thing in his life is look for a girlfriend, but does not close the door to love. Trivia *His birthday is December 12th *He has never had a grade below B, sometimes of A *His Thronecoming heirloom gift is a toothpick when he use it, he can shoot fire. *He is very good at dancing *He doesn't like the flowers *He likes the sports, especially climbing *His favorite food is curry *His favorite drink is hot lolita *He would be voiced by Luke Hemmings Notes *Thanks to Woot for the name Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals